Ino's Harem
by Pantera-Shirt-Cowboy
Summary: Ino is kidnapping and having her way with some innocent Kunoichi... But it turns out they might be dirtier than she is! HinaxIno, SakuxIno, HinaxSakuxIno, maybe more.


WHOOOOO Smutfic! Yeah! My first Yuri, too. A request for my girlfriend.

Yes, my girlfriend asked me to write yuri. Best girlfriend ever? I think so. =P

C+C would be appreciated given my relative inexperience here.

~PSC

"Hinata!"

"I-Ino, what is it?"

"Urgent mission from the fifth. Sakura's been kidnapped!"

"O-oh my." Said Hinata, jumping up and dusting off the knees of her pants. "L-let's go," she said, timidly following after Ino.

"She was last seen in the forest around here," said Ino, glancing over her shoulder at the Hyuuga. "I need you to use your Byakugan to look around for clues." Hinata ndded, making a few quick signs. Her eyes snapped wide open, and she muttered what she was seeing for Ino's benefit.

"Some sort of struggle… Judging from the tracks it was another kunoichi, about the same height and weight as her… Looks like she was dragged into the trees and… O-o-oh my."

"What is it?"

"I-it looks like she w-was… R-raped."

"Oh god," said Ino.

"F-following the tracks… They go a few hundred more meters and… There she is. She's t-tied up and I c-can see her… Chest, and…" She stopped talking as Ino's shintenshin no jutsu hit her square in the back while her attention was focused on the unconscious Haruno some distance away.

"Oooohwhoa, head rush," said Ino, through Hinata's body. She wasn't sure how to deactivate the byakugan, and seeing so much at once was disconcerting. Still, she backed Hinata up against a tree after taking some rope from her own unconscious body, and then tied her ankles together securely, then tied her wrists behind her. That wasn't permanent, but it was enough to slow her down for her to do a really good bondage job. She released the shintenshin and returned to her own body.

Ino, smiling triumphantly down at Hinata, pulled out another length of rope and smoothly passed it around the Hyuuga's middle before she had a chance to move around too much. She tied her securely to the tree, then passed another, longer length of rope across her chest, crossways, and tied it so it also held her arms behind her. For her legs, she pulled out a leather belt and securely tied her across her knees. Satisfied, Ino grinned at the terrified girl. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan," she said happily, "I'm going to take very good care of you."

Hinata had been reduced to incoherent mumbling from terror. Ino decided to leave her without a gag. She could enjoy her screams that way. Slowly, she undid the zipper on the kunoichi's jacket, pulling it down to reveal the mesh armor top she wore underneath. With some difficulty, she managed to unwork the straps without untying any of her ropes and pulled it up, revealing a layer of bandages that bound Hinata's chest. "Ooooh, you have to bind?" Ino asked curiously. "But you look so big without them…" She slowly unwound the bandage, and then with a "fwoomph" Hinata's breasts slid free. "Ooooh!" Said Ino happily, sliding a hand around behind Hinata and grabbing her breast. "You're pretty big… Not quite like Tsunade, but very nice…" She giggled, as Hinata let out mortified squeaks. "And your nipples are so cute!" She bent one of Hinata's breasts up and leaned down so she could lick a careful little circle around the edge of the nipple, which hardened almost instantly. She made one slow, careful lick along the nub and then blew on it, causing it to cool, and Hinata shuddered and gasped.

Ino let Hinata's breasts drop back down, then slid her hands back up over them lovingly before she settled her hands on Hinata's neck. She bent her head back around and nibbled slightly on her ear, nuzzling her affectionately with her nose. "You're so cute, Hinata-chan," she said between gentle nips of Hinata's ear. "Such a little soldier! Sakura screamed bloody murder," she said, conversationally, as if she were just gossiping like always. "I had to gag her. But you're not like that!" She giggled, slowly kissing her way over to Hinata's neck and starting to gently nibble it. She slid one hand down to the Hyuuga's pants and slowly began to unzip them.

"Ooh! And you're so hot down here… Almost like you're… Enjoying this?" Ino turned and looked questioningly at the Hyuuga. Hinata bit her lip and closed her eyes, blushing deeply. Ino giggled, sliding one hand back up to her breasts. "Ooh, I'm glad you like it…" She slowly rubbed her hand up and down across Hinata's pussy, feeling the moist lips. "And you shave, too! All the better." Ino slowly started to slide everything into a rhythm. She tweaked Hinata's nipple and groped her while biting her neck, and at the same time, she slid her middle finger along Hinata's slit, building up speed on all three at the exact same pace. Hinata was breathing only in quick, shuddering gasps.

"Mmmmmmm, I think you like this!" Ino undid the rope around Hinata's middle, breathing hard but smiling happily. She leaned the Hyuuga forward as she slid her skirt down. "I think you're a pervert!" She teased, "And if you want me…" She leaned in and whispered in Hinata's ear, "…to _fuck _you, you'd better do what I say." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, blushing intensely, and then gave two short nods. Ino kissed her on the lips, abruptly, sliding just a little of her tongue into the Hyuuga's mouth. She licked her lips as she pulled back. "Good girl. Now…" She pitched the Hyuuga forward, suddenly, causing her head to land in her lap. "Eat me," said Ino imploringly, shoving Hinata's head downward, and Hinata timidly began to dart out her tongue and lick.

Ino's eyes glazed over. Hinata really was a pervert! Had she done this before? Her tongue wasn't just delivering dutiful licks, she was skillfully licking around in a teasing fashion, plunging in her tongue just a little bit at a time and driving Ino absolutely crazy. Each lick was delivered efficiently and in a distinct pattern that was causing her to shift her thighs around the Hyuuga heir's head, rubbing her with her legs. Ino wrapped herself around Hinata's head. "Aaaaaah!" Ino began to squeal in pleasure, "H-Hinata-chan!" She tightened her legs and placed her hands on Hinata's head, pushing her more imploringly towards her pussy. "Aaaaah, Hinata! Use your tongue! Go deeper! Deeper!" She began to buck herself up and down, building up a rhythm with Hinata's tongue. "Y-you dirty p-pervert! Use your teeth!" Hinata followed every demand unfailingly, sneaking in a couple of gentle nibbles and not so gentle licks, pushing her mouth against Ino to snake in as much of her tongue as she could. Slowly, she licked up to the top of Ino's slit and quickly found her clit. She licked around it in a circle and gently rubbed her hard teeth across it. Ino had been reduced to moaning incoherently, as Hinata sucked on her pussy. Ino abruptly arched her back, positively squealing now, and came, thrusting her pussy into Hinata's face and smearing her with her cum. She eased back down onto the ground, still sliding her thighs around Hinata's head slightly.

"H-Hinata-chan," she gasped, "Wh-where did you learn to do that?" Hinata blushed and tried to look away, but was bound too thoroughly.

"S-sometimes H-Hanabi comes in my r-room at night and she…" Hinata squeezed her eyes shut again. "I-I didn't like it the first couple of times but th-then, since I h-had no choice I started to g-get good at it…" Ino slowly sat herself back up, and then tipped the Hyuuga back against the tree.

"Your sister," she said grinning slyly, "Is a woman after my own heart, and she's next on my list." Ino giggled again as she tugged Hinata's pants down, leaving her with a pair of lacy white panties as the only thing covering up her creamy thighs. "Mmmm, you look so good, Hinata-chan…" Ino purred, licking slowly up her thigh. She kissed up to Hinata's panties and gently began to tug at the fabric with her teeth. It wasn't easy, but she slowly slid them down off of Hinata's ample hips, leaving her pussy exposed.

"Mmmmm, I get to return the favor now…" said Ino. She planted a kiss on Hinata's pussy as she slid her hands around to Hinata's well-rounded bottom and squeezed it lovingly with both hands as she slowly started to use her tongue with her lips, teasingly sliding in just a little bit at a time. Hinata, for her part, started to honestly squeal in pleasure. Ino, amused and somewhat excited that being taken advantage of and tied to a tree barely fazed Hinata, but a little bit of her own tongue work drove her crazy, started to lick faster. She abruptly plunged her entire tongue into the Hyuuga's waiting slit and Hinata threw her head back and howled in pleasure, tears leaking out of her eyes and spilling onto her blushing cheeks.

Ino, far from done, slid one hand delicately up Hinata's side and then abruptly tweaked and twisted her nipple. Hinata gave out a tiny gasp of shock as Ino fiddled with the hard nub, tugging it and rubbing it skillfully. Ino gave her a last few licks before she began to kiss her way up Hinata's torso. She slid her hand around from Hinata's behind to her front, letting her know that her pussy would still be receiving its share of attention. "Mmmmmmph," said Ino, as she teasingly deposited her face in Hinata's cleavage. "You really like this, hmmmm?" She said, staring up at Hinata, still twisting her nipple.

"Y-yes!" Said Hinata abruptly, squeezing her eyes shut. Ino licked slowly around her breast and up to her collarbone, nuzzling her just below the neck as she teasingly dipped just a fraction of one finger in and out of Hinata's pussy.

"You like it when I tease you?"

"Y-yes!"

"You like it when I lick you?"

"Yesss!"

"Kiss you?"

"Yessss!"

"Tie you up?!"

"GOD YES, INO-CHAAAAAN!" Hinata squealed, wriggling ecstatically against her bound ankles and arms. "I l-l-love everything you d-do to me!" Ino giggled and nibbled her way up across Hinata's neck, across her jaw, and onto her lips.

"Tell me what you want," said Ino intensely.

"F…" Hinata trailed off and blushed, not quite able to look Ino in the eyes. "F-fuck me, Ino-chan."

"Tell me what you want me to do!"

"Sl-slide your fingers in a-and out!" Said Hinata in a high-pitched, quivering voice. Ino abruptly slid two of her fingers in and began to thrust them rapidly. Hinata shifted her legs around, wrapping her thighs around Ino's arm. "F-faster! Ungh, f-faster!" Ino grinned wolfishly and obliged, slipping in a third finger and teasing the top of Hinata's slit with her thumb. "G-guh! P-play with my… Uuuungh! P-play with m-my tits!" Ino slid her free hand up and began to fondle Hinata's breast tenderly. "H-h-harder! T-t-twist it!" Hinata squealed. Ino slid her hand in and out below and grabbed and twisted Hinata's chest, groping her more roughly.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Ino said in her ear, her voice tinged with amusement. "Outside you're so shy but on the inside you're a whore!"

"I-I'm a whore!"

"You like being fucked by girls!"

"I-I-I doooo!"

"You like being raped! The rougher the better, right? You're so dirty, Hinata-chan!" Ino teased, breathing hotly in Hinata's ear.

"I-I'm d-dirty!" Hinata repeated almost mindlessly in her pleasure. "J-j-just f-f-f-fuck me!" She whined, thrashing around in time to Ino's touch. "F-f-faster! Harder!"

"Keep talking," Ino growled, going as fast as she could go, slipping in her last finger and then finally plunging in her thumb, bringing her whole hand in and out of Hinata's hot pussy.

"I want you to use your f-f—fingers! Uuuungh, use your teeth! Y-your tongue! I l-l-like it rough!" Hinata started to buck up and down under Ino. "G-go as f-fast as y-y-ou can! D-do what you want to, just f-f-fuck meeeeee!" Ino giggled, bringing her head back down to Hinata's chest and starting to suck on her unattended nipple. "A-a-ah! M-m-more! F-f-fuck me like N-N-Naruto-KUUUUUUUUUN!" She screamed the last syllable in a piercing high note as she came, despite her bindings, lifting both her and Ino up into the air for a few seconds before she finally collapsed. Ino panted on top of her, still gently licking her nipple.

"Th-th-thank you… I-Ino chan…" Said Hinata, blushing and looking away. Ino brought her head back up and slipped her tongue into Hinata's mouth. Hinata kissed back, forcefully. Ino pulled back after a minute, breathing hard.

"I should thank you," she said, still panting slightly. She stood up, dusting herself off and then slinging Hinata over one shoulder.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"I think Sakura could use another turn," said Ino happily, carrying her second prize off into the forest.


End file.
